


Please Don't let me be Misunderstood

by AdelaideArcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideArcher/pseuds/AdelaideArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the Hermione-Smut fest over at LJ. When Severus Smape is arrested, can Hermione get him released from Azkaban? Does she even want to, or does she prefer him behind bars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Please don’t let me be Misunderstood  
**Author:** AdelaideArcher  
**Prompt:** She’s his barrister, brought in to appeal his case and to get his sentence in Azkaban lessened and to get him some better privileges (visits, a better cell, better food, a bath etc.)  
**Summary:** When Severus Snape is arrested, can Hermione get him released from Azkaban? Does she even want to, or does she prefer him behind bars?  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Severus Snape  
**Genre:** Romance/PWP  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** None  
**Spoilers:** n/a  
**Word count:** 1095  
**Author Note:** Thank you to my lovely betas and cheerleaders HikoriChan, Melody Lepetit and Snarky Granger.  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns anything you recognise.

**Chapter One**

_SNAPE ARRESTED!_  
Dumbledore’s murderer back behind bars!  
Severus Snape assaults innocent man!  
Former Death Eater has no comment.  
Witnesses allege Snape defends young witch. 

Hermione Granger read the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ with exasperation. Those blood-suckers could never resist a scandal. Ten years had passed since Severus Snape took the life of Albus Dumbledore, at Dumbledore’s own insistence. Nine years had passed since Harry Potter had proclaimed Snape’s innocence to the wizarding world, yet still the paper dragged up what had to be the worst moment in Snape’s life. 

The arrival of a sleek black owl interrupted her musings. Sighing, she relieved the owl of its scroll and offered it a treat, smiling slightly when, as expected, the bird sniffed haughtily and flew away. _All the Malfoys are the same, even their birds. I wonder what Draco wants now?_

She unrolled the missive from her unlikely friend. It hadn’t been swift, but Hermione and Draco had managed to forge a friendship over the years. They had a friend in common, in Severus Snape. Hermione had insisted on visiting the reclusive man every day that he had spent in St Mungo’s after the final battle, and had chipped away at his defences until he had finally shouted at her that all right, they could be “friends” (oh, the scorn in his tone), and could she please bugger the fuck off and let a man sleep! Friendship with Snape had led to first acquaintanceship with Draco, then a tepid friendship, and finally a close relationship which culminated in Hermione acting as Best Witch at Draco’s wedding to Blaise Zabini.

Unfortunately, friendship with Snape had also led Hermione to the realisation that no matter which wizard she went out with, no matter who wined and dined her, no matter who fucked her into the mattress or against the wall, it was never the one wizard she wanted. Her “friend”. God, she hated that term, but she might as well resign herself to it. She was pathetic, pining after a man who wasn’t interested in her for nearly ten years.

Sighing, and more than a little worried, she opened her letter. 

_Hermione,_ she read.

 _You’ve no doubt seen the papers, and yes, it’s true. Severus has been arrested and insists that no one is to act for him except you. He’s in a holding cell at the moment, but they’re taking him to Azkaban in about an hour. No idea why; it’s not as though he’s been convicted of anything yet._

_How quickly can you get here?_

_Draco_

_PS - it was McLaggen who arrested him_

“Bugger. Bugger. Buggity buggering fuck.”

Hermione paused only long enough to gather up her briefcase and wand, before stepping into the floo. Upon her arrival at the Ministry, she made her way swiftly to the Auror Department, smiling briefly at Harry on her way in. 

“Hermione! You’re here for Snape, I gather?”

“Hi, Harry, yes, what’s going on?”

“Okay. Apparently he and Malfoy were having lunch at By Nimue, and a couple at the next table started arguing. The bloke allegedly started roughing up the woman, and called her a Mudblood.”

“Oh God. That’s like a red rag to a bull for Severus.”

“Exactly”, Harry agreed. “So he punched the bloke in the face. Good punch, too. The man has a good right hook, that’s for sure. So far, no problem. Except that Cormac Bloody McLaggan was having lunch there too. I don’t know what his grief with Snape is, but he won’t bloody let it go. So, Mr Big-Shot-Auror decided to arrest Snape. Cuff him and drag him to the cells. He’s also persuaded the lowlife wife-beater to press charges.”

Hermione grimaced. “What about the woman?”

“Dear Cormac left her to make her own way home. I sent Ron round there to talk to her. He’ll be back soon.”

Nodding, Hermione looked past Harry to the corridor leading to the holding cells. “May I see my client now?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “Of course. Here, get your wand measured and sign in, and I’ll take you through.”

Red tape dealt with, Hermione followed Harry down the corridor to the last holding cell. Entering, she saw Draco first, squatting on a dusty camp stool. “Hello love,” he said. “I knew you’d be quick.”

She dropped a kiss on his cheek absentmindedly, and turned to the other occupant of the cell.

“Oh Severus. What have they done to you?”

Severus Snape chuckled mirthlessly. “Done to me? England’s finest? Why, nothing, my dear. Nothing at all. The wounds and blemishes you see are the result of a brave individual protecting his wife from the evil and bitter Snape. To suggest that Auror McLaggen might be responsible is ludicrous!”

“And the matching scrapes on McLaggen’s left fist?” Hermione hazarded a guess.

“Coincidence, my dear.”

Hermione met his eyes, seeing to her dismay the bitterness and fury she thought he’d left behind long ago. He held her gaze for a long moment, before relaxing slightly.

“However,” he said softly, “I have Hermione Granger, WGC, acting for me. What more could I ask?”

“Well, let’s hope that a Wizangamot’s Counsel holds more sway than an an angry little Auror who has never quite forgotten the humiliation of vomiting on his Potions Professor’s dragonhide boots.”

To her astonishment, Snape chuckled again, with a touch more humour this time. “Do you know, I’d forgotten about that. Stupid boor, furious that he was there with the most attractive girl in the school and she wanted nothing to do with him.”

Hermione stared at him, stunned. _Most attractive...what?_

Her confusion only compounded when Snape slowly, deliberately lowered one eyelid and winked at her, smirking when she blushed. 

“Severus,” she began weakly, “we do need to discuss your defense.”

Officious footsteps echoed in the hallway outside the cell.

“SNAPE!”

“Yes?”

“You’re going to Azkaban. Now.”

“Wait just a minute!” Hermione interjected, outraged. “My client hasn’t been charged with anything, let alone convicted!”

“Doesn’t need to be, does he? He’s a Death Eater, isn’t he? Straight to Azkaban with scum like this.”

With that, there was a flurry of activity. Hermione and Draco were ushered not too smoothly out of the cell. She peered into the cell, desperately trying to see Severus. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, Severus. Hopefully this afternoon. I’m going to see Kingsley now, and I’ll bring you…”

With a crack, Hermione’s words were cut off as two aurors Apparated Severus to the grim island prison he had hoped never to set foot in again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Please don’t let me be Misunderstood  
 **Author:** AdelaideArcher  
 **Prompt:** She’s his barrister, brought in to appeal his case and to get his sentence in Azkaban lessened and to get him some better privileges (visits, a better cell, better food, a bath etc.)  
 **Summary:** When Severus Snape is arrested, can Hermione get him released from Azkaban? Does she even want to, or does she prefer him behind bars?  
 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Severus Snape  
 **Genre:** Romance/PWP  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** n/a  
 **Word count:** 1095  
 **Author Note:** Thank you to my lovely betas and cheerleaders   
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns anything you recognise.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione stormed furiously into the Minister’s office. This was beyond a joke. Poor Severus had spent the past ten years trying to atone for his actions as a death eater. Ten years doing penance for things he did at the direction of Albus bloody Dumbledore, whether it was a straight instruction or a vague “Do what you need to do, Severus, for the greater good, Severus.” 

This needed to stop, right now.

“Hermione, there’s nothing I can do,” said Kingsley soberly. “It’s an old clause left over from the days after the final battle, when we were rounding up the last of the death eaters. It’s never been removed from the law, but the aurors are well within their rights to hold Severus in Azkaban. I don’t like it any more than you do, but we’re stuck. Unfortunately, he’s in there until his hearing. And that, Hermione, is your area, not mine. You are the top silk in wizarding Britain, so he’s in good hands.”

Tears of frustration stung Hermione’s eyes, and she blinked them away impatiently. She knew Kingsley was correct; she’d come across that piece of legislation in her studies and recalled making a mental note to campaign against it once she graduated. However, life had happened in the meantime, and it was something she’d not thought of again until now.

“Thanks, Kingsley. I think I need to go and see him; take his statement, and so on. Could you do me a favour? I’d like to take him a few things -- a blanket, some food, some books. Could you pull some strings so I can get them to him today? Please?”

“Of course. I can’t do much, and I’m sorry for that. My hands are tied. But this is well within my discretion.”

Four long, exhausting hours later Hermione landed at the gates to the world’s most notorious wizarding prison. In her beloved, shabby beaded bag she had a warm blanket, knitted by herself and intended, ironically enough, to be part of Severus’ Christmas present. Carefully wrapped in the blanket was a large supply of medicinal chocolate (although there were no Dementors still at Azkaban, their echo could be felt through the years and she suspected Severus would be aware of their former presence, occlumency walls notwithstanding), some meals thrown together by the culinary magic of Molly Weasley, and a few paperback novels. With a touch of gallows humour she had thrown in Dorothy L Sayers’ _Strong Poison_ , thinking that Lord Peter might give Severus a moment of light relief, if only in imagining where, exactly, he could shove that monocle…

Hermione touched her wand to the bell, indicating her presence to the guard of aurors. She waited a few minutes, and then a few more, before angrily jabbing her wand on the bell again.

The doors creaked open and a young auror stepped out.  
“Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m Hermione Granger, Counsel for Severus Snape. I need to see my client.”

“Follow me.”

If she’d thought the holding cell at the Ministry was basic, it was nothing to the foreboding chill of Azkaban. The icy grey stone reached out to her with the silent screams of prisoners past, driven mad by the presence of the Dementors. She shivered. Their footsteps echoed along the flagstones and she unconsciously shuffled closer to the dour young auror. 

They reached the end of the seemingly deserted corridor and the auror touched his wand to a point on the heavy wooden door in front of them. He muttered a couple of spells under his breath and the door swung open.

“Visitor, Snape. You’ve got one hour.” Turning to Hermione, the auror announced that he’d be back to escort her out at the end of her allotted time. 

“Oh, Severus…” Hermione began, as she put her arms around him in a gentle hug, a little surprised when he hugged her back, tighter than was truly comfortable. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his unchanging scent of minerals, herbs, leather and the clean, cool aroma of the first drops of rain. 

“Hermione. I’m glad you’re here. I’ve been thinking about the events of today, and there’s something that doesn’t add up.”

“In what way?” Hermione questioned as she started to unpack the things she had brought for Severus.

“To start with, the venue. By Nimue is the most expensive restaurant in wizarding London. In fact, it’s probably in the top ten of all restaurants in London, wizarding or muggle. I’ve eaten there twice, both times as a guest of Draco. I make a good living, but it’s not good enough to dine at By Nimue. My question is this: how on earth did McLaggen afford to eat there with a colleague? It’s hardly a venue that is friendly to an auror’s coin purse, and the McLaggen money is long gone. I’d hazard a guess that the only aurors who could afford to eat there would be Potter and Robards.”

Hermione nodded. “That’s a very good point, Severus. I’m a barrister, and I would have to think twice about dining there -- and I certainly wouldn’t for a casual lunch with a colleague. So what else have you thought of?”

“The argument between that clown and his wife, girlfriend, whatever she is. None of what they said was clear until he looked at me, looked at her, nodded, and then yelled that she was a...a...muggleborn…” he finished quietly. “Even now, I won’t say that word unless I have to in court.”

“I don’t understand,” Hermione began.

“It was staged, Hermione! The entire wizarding world knows, thanks to Potter, exactly why that word is one of my triggers.”

Hermione nodded slowly, not quite convinced. 

Frustrated, Severus took hold of her face. “Give me your wand,” he requested. Ignoring the odd shiver that went through her body, Hermione handed over her wand and looked at his eyes. “Watch,” he said. “Legilimens.”

Hermione found herself inside a large, cool area, with candles sputtering in their sconces giving a dim light.. _Fuck! I’m in Severus’ head!_ She heard a chuckle. “You are indeed.” His voice was magnified inside her mind. “I’m doing this with your wand, and I’m hampered slightly by the Dementor echoes, but it should still work.”

He led her towards an opening, through which she could see Draco sitting opposite Severus at a restaurant table. “Go on,” he urged.

Hermione moved forward into Severus’ mind. She could hear the two men speaking. Draco’s voice was clear. “You know you want her, and you have for a long time, Severus. She’s your only female friend; it’s not surprising. Just tell her -- you might be surprised."

“For fuck’s sake, Draco, it’s not that easy. She’s a successful woman, twenty years my junior…”

Whatever else Severus might have said was lost to Hermione as she found herself ripped from Severus’ mind at dizzying speed. Disorientated, she spun around, only to find herself caught in his arms as he halted her fall. 

“What...what was that?”

Severus’ cheeks were tinged with faint pink. “I’m sorry. I did say I was doing this with a wand that is not my own. Wrong point in the memory. Ignore that. Please.”

Hermione looked up at him. “I’m not sure I want to ignore it. It seemed...interesting. And as if it might have been about me?”

Severus groaned. “Hermione, please. I’m asking you to forget that you saw that. It...it’s only an impossible dream, I know that.”  
Hermione took pity on him. “All right, Severus, I’ll ignore it. For now. But we will be returning to the subject, believe me. After all,” she smirked at him, “nothing is impossible.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Please don’t let me be Misunderstood  
 **Author:** AdelaideArcher  
 **Prompt:** She’s his barrister, brought in to appeal his case and to get his sentence in Azkaban lessened and to get him some better privileges (visits, a better cell, better food, a bath etc.)  
 **Summary:** When Severus Snape is arrested, can Hermione get him released from Azkaban? Does she even want to, or does she prefer him behind bars?  
 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Severus Snape  
 **Genre:** Romance/PWP  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** n/a  
 **Word count:** 1095  
 **Author Note:** Thank you to my lovely betas and cheerleaders   
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns anything you recognise.

**Chapter Three**

To say that Hermione was taken aback by her sojourn into Severus’ mind was an understatement. She never knew how she managed to complete their meeting in anything approaching a professional manner when her entire body was screaming, “He likes me! He likes me!” like an adolescent girl. She sobered somewhat as Severus outlined the rest of his theory. Although she had been a little sceptical initially, she soon realised that it was sound. He had, in fact, been set up. Now all she had to do was prove it.

Collapsing into bed at last that night, she finally allowed her imagination to take her back to the scene she had witnessed in Severus’ mind. His cheeky wink and sexy smirk played over and over in front of her eyes as she whimpered softly. She thought back to that hug, the first time Severus had ever allowed himself to give her more than a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. In her mind, she expanded on the caress.

 _As he held her close, one hand slipped up to anchor itself in her curls as the other made its way down her body to cup her arse. She moaned and pushed her body closer to his, becoming aware of his hard cock thrusting gently against her belly. She tilted her head up to meet his eyes. “Hermione,” his velvet voice whispered. He bent his head to meet her lips in a kiss that was chaste at first, but swiftly became more brazen as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Merlin, she could almost taste him! Moaning again, she reached behind him to fondle his arse with both hands, cupping and squeezing as he grunted gratifyingly._

Hermione’s right hand slipped under the waistband of her knickers to find herself already dripping with anticipation. Sliding her middle finger through her folds, she circled her clit gently before thrusting three fingers into her opening. There was no time for finesse, not with the Severus of her imagination sucking and biting on her turgid nipples as he thrust his cock into her over and over. Stunned by how quickly she reached this point, Hermione felt herself balanced on the edge of an orgasm that seconds later tore through her, walls clenching around her fingers as she sought desperately to prolong it.

 _Well damn,_ she thought, idly sucking her fingers clean and not sure whether to laugh or be frustrated. _I’d planned a much longer session than that!_

The next afternoon, file in hand, Hermione apparated once more to Azkaban. Determined to completely exonerate Severus, she had read judgement after judgment, each one cementing in her mind that there was no way Severus was staying in Azkaban. Not one of the complainants in any of the precedents she read had been incarcerated for defending a bystander. Nor had any of them been incarcerated in the notorious island prison prior to standing trial. Of course, none of them had been former Death Eaters, but she still felt sure she could, at the very least, get Severus out on bail until his trial. Added to which, Ron’s interview with the woman involved had produced some very interesting information.

She shivered as the young guard she’d met the previous day greeted her at the gate. The chill of hundreds of years of dementors leached out of the stone walls and wrapped itself around her body in a quilt stitched from despair. No wonder people had gone mad in here. Hermione absently rubbed her forearm, where she still bore the reminder of Bellatrix Lestrange’s particular brand of depraved insanity. 

She was relieved to finally reach Severus’ cell. The guard let her in with the same warnings as the day before. She barely registered the click of the wards locking down as he left, so focused was she on the man in the cell.

“Hermione,” he greeted her, his velvet voice a touch grittier than she was used to hearing it. “It is a pleasure to see you.”

“Severus!” she exclaimed. “Are you all right? Have you eaten? Were you warm enough?”

He nodded grimly. “Yes, I’ve eaten, if you could call it food. And it’s certainly warmer in here now that the Dementors are no longer in residence.”

She held his eyes for a moment longer, trying to see if there was any truth to his words. He held her gaze solemnly. Satisfied that at least he wasn’t starving, she opened her briefcase and took out the papers pertinent to his matter.

“Right,” she began, “I’ve spoken to Harry. He and Ron have put together a report. Ron spoke to the woman -- Nicola Smithers, her name is -- and her statement was very interesting indeed. Apparently she is a bit of a sucker for a handsome man in a uniform and she spilt all her secrets over the vague promise of drinks with Auror Weasley. You were right; you were set up. She’s admitted to staging the fight with her boyfriend, but won’t say why. She did, however, let slip that McLaggen is her cousin. All circumstantial at this stage, but it looks highly likely that he was in on the plan, if not the instigator. A copy of the report has been given to Gawain Robards, so that part of it is in his hands now. As for you, I’ve got a two-fold plan. Firstly, to get you out of here until and unless charges are laid. Secondly, to defend any and all charges against you.”

Severus sighed. “I do not believe you, or anyone, has a chance of getting me released from here before I am charged. I think you would do better to focus --” Severus was interrupted by the swooping arrival of a brown Ministry owl. It flew down to Hermione and she took the scroll. Severus watched her open and read it, her expressive face showing every emotion, from exasperation at the interruption, to disbelief, then finally jubilation. 

“Severus! You’re free! Robards interviewed McLaggen. It appears that he’s been looking for an ironclad excuse to give McLaggen Veritaserum; there’s a few things he’s been suspicious of. McLaggen admitted everything, the arsehole. There’s just a few hoops to jump through from their end, but you’ll be released without charge within a couple of hours.”  
She threw her arms around him in joy. Returning her embrace, Severus said softly, “Thank you, Hermione.”

Hermione reluctantly broke the contact, busying herself with the briefs and documents in her attache case. Clearing his throat, Severus muttered softly, “However shall we fill in the time, Miss Granger?”

At his words, a shiver of pure lust travelled down her spine. She gazed up at his craggy face and saw the echo of her desire flash across his eyes. Unwittingly, she took a step closer, her eyes now riveted on his mouth which was curling up in the faintest of smirks. She drew a ragged breath. It was odd; usually breathing was involuntary, but with Severus looking at her with such unadulterated passion in his eyes, she found she had to drag each breath into her lungs, past her suddenly dry mouth and over her rapidly beating heart. 

Greatly daring, she reached up to brush his hair away from his face. He drew a ragged breath before leaning down to brush her lips in a kiss that was almost chaste before his tongue swept across the seam of her lips. Gasping, she opened her mouth to him. His tongue met hers and her knees buckled. “Miss Granger,” his voice washed over her, exponentially increasing her desire. “Is this what you want? A quick dirty fuck up against the cold stone walls of Azkaban?”

She whimpered and nodded in assent. “My goodness, you are a filthy girl, aren’t you? I must admit, I am surprised. The prim and proper Miss Hermione Granger wants to be fucked by a prisoner in a cold, grimy gaol.”

As he whispered in her ear, he rucked her pencil skirt up and slipped his long fingers into her knickers. “Dear me, Miss Granger, you’re soaking wet. What a depraved little slut you are, getting turned on by kissing a criminal.”

Nearly frantic with need, Hermione ground herself against the firm hand inside her knickers, scrabbling desperately at the placket of Severus’ prison-issue grey trousers. With a cry of triumph she pushed the trousers down over his slim hips and wrapped her fingers around his impressive cock. He groaned as she dropped to her knees on the hard rock floor and took his length into her mouth. He was all musk and male and utterly delicious. The hair at his base tickled her nose as his blunt tip reached the back of her throat and she spasmed around him. Drawing back, she licked him from base to tip, circling the head and revelling in his low moan. After a moment he pulled her back up to standing. “No more, witch. I have other plans for you.”

With that, he backed her up so that her back was against the wall. Ripping at her shirt, he managed to pop enough buttons that her breasts in their cream silk bra were bared to his view. “Such virginal lingerie, Miss Granger, for such a wanton little slut.” He skilfully unclipped her bra and released her breasts. Just as he had in her fantasy, his mouth was soon sucking and biting at her nipples as his fingers returned to their earlier quest inside her knickers. Soon, the knickers joined her bra on the flagstone floor as he lifted her up against the wall. Nearly sobbing with need, her hand found his cock and she guided him inside her, sinking down on him with a muffled scream. A few thrusts later and she felt herself on the brink, his cock hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. Severus slid his hand between their writhing bodies to find her clit. With a few skilful strokes of his clever fingers she felt her walls tighten and quiver, clamping down on his cock as she rode out the strongest orgasm of her life. Somehow she managed to open her eyes in time to meet his as his face contorted in bliss and she felt him pulsate as his orgasm claimed him.

The footsteps of the guard outside brought Hermione back to reality. _Merlin’s arse, I just had the best shag of my life with Severus Snape in a cell in fucking Azkaban!_

She chuckled softly. Looking up at Severus, she asked, “What, exactly, was that?”

Severus was silent for a moment. “That, my dear, was something that I have been wanting to pursue for nearly ten years.”

Hermione’s eyes brimmed with tears. “Oh Severus,” she said softly. “All this wasted time. I’ve wanted you for just as long.”

“I--I trust I was not too...rough, too demanding?”

“You were perfect. I loved it; couldn’t you tell? There’ll be all the time in the world for rose petals and tenderness. At--at least, from my perspective there will be. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for.”

“Oh, Hermione,” Severus purred. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for far too long. Only a fool would throw away this gift, and although I am many undesirable things, it cannot be said of me that I am a fool.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Please don’t let me be Misunderstood  
 **Author:** AdelaideArcher  
 **Prompt:** She’s his barrister, brought in to appeal his case and to get his sentence in Azkaban lessened and to get him some better privileges (visits, a better cell, better food, a bath etc.)  
 **Summary:** When Severus Snape is arrested, can Hermione get him released from Azkaban? Does she even want to, or does she prefer him behind bars?  
 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Severus Snape  
 **Genre:** Romance/PWP  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** n/a  
 **Word count:** 1095  
 **Author Note:** Thank you to my lovely betas and cheerleaders   
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns anything you recognise.

**Epilogue**

One day later

_Auror arrested!_  
Snape set up!  
Ministry apologises to Snape in embarrassing bungle! 

Two weeks later

_McLaggen charged!_  
“I had no idea” - Nicola Smithers  
“No comment” - Snape 

Six months later

_War heroes to marry!_  
True love in Azkaban?  
“No comment” - Granger 

One Year Later

“I believe you promised me rose petals?” 

“I did, and rose petals you shall have.”

Severus pushed open the door of their over-water bungalow. A honeymoon in the Maldives was Hermione’s dream, and Severus could deny her nothing. 

“Madam Snape. Your rose petals await.”

Their first time together had been fast, furious and full of passion. This time, their first as husband and wife, while no less passionate, was different. Long, languid champagne-fuelled kisses. Buttons unfastened, hair-pins removed. Breasts bared and nipples suckled. 

Eventually they made it to the bed. Through the open window the water lapped around the poles of the bungalow. Soft sighs and moans, with a smattering of filthy, adoring phrases in Severus’ chocolate voice. The tempo increased, the moans becoming keening cries and gutteral groans.

And then, completion. 

 

The End


End file.
